wowwikifandomcom-20200223-history
Abomination (Warcraft III)
The twisted, mutilated bodies of the Abominations are comprised of multiple dead limbs and body parts from various corpses. These enormous warriors love to carve flesh and tear their enemies apart. The slow moving and slow-witted Abominations constantly drip blood behind them and smell like a disease ridden slaughterhouse. They carry large cleavers into combat and wield various sickle-bladed hooks on their disproportionate limbs. Information Abominations are very powerful ground melee troops with lots of hit points. You should build two Slaughterhouses so that you can build two Abominations at once. Be sure to upgrade the Abominations as much as possible. Abominations are a good progression after Ghouls. Use Abominations with Necromancers. Cast Unholy Frenzy on Abominations to make them even more powerful. Abominations benefit from the Dreadlord's aura, allowing them to heal with each strike, unless Scourge Bone Chimes are collected from slaying monsters. Due to their slow speed, a Death Knight's Unholy Aura will allow them to move faster. Abomination Counters All Abominations have heavy armor which means it's best to use magic attacks against them. Humans *Knights *Sorceress - Polymorph and Slow *Gryphon Rider Orcs *Tauren - with Pulverize *Farseer - Chain Lightning *Raiders - Ensnare *Shaman - Purge *Wind Rider Night Elves *Keeper of the Grove - Entangling Roots *Dryads - Slow Poison *Druid of the Talon - Faerie Fire *Bears *Chimaera Undead *Lich - Frost Nova *Dread Lord - Sleep *Abominations *Necromancer - Cripple *Frost Wyrm Spells and Abilities Cannibalize :Consumes a nearby corpse to heal 10 hit points per second. It takes 33 seconds to fully consume a corpse. | |- | |} Cannibalize takes a while to work so its best to use it after a battle or to make sure the enemy isn't attacking you while you're using it. Cannibalize and Raise Dead will automatically use corpses in a Meat Wagon as if the corpses were on the ground. So bring Meat Wagons with Exhume Corpses. When units Cannibalize, the most injured units do so first. Group orders won't apply to Ghouls (and Abominations) that are busy Cannibalizing corpses. This is because it would prevent them from healing (Cannibalizing) before the process is complete. Abominations have the ability to Cannibalize only in Warcraft III: The Frozen Throne. They do NOT have it in Warcraft III: Reign of Chaos. Disease Cloud Aura :Gives Abominations a Disease Cloud aura that deals 2 damage per second for 90 seconds. Meat Wagons will cause Disease Clouds wherever they attack that deal 2 damage per second for 90 seconds to nearby enemy units. Undead are immune to Disease Cloud. Upgrades ;Unholy Strength :Increases the attack damage of Ghouls, Meat Wagons, Abominations, Skeleton Warriors, and Skeletal Mages. : :;Improved Unholy Strength ::Further increases the attack damage of Ghouls, Meat Wagons, Abominations, Skeleton Warriors, and Skeletal Mages. : :: ::;Advanced Unholy Strength :::Further increases the attack damage of Ghouls, Meat Wagons, Abominations, Skeleton Warriors, and Skeletal Mages. :: ;Unholy Armor :Increases the armor of Ghouls, Abominations, Skeleton Warriors, and Skeletal Mages. : :;Imroved Unholy Armor ::Further increases the armor of Ghouls, Abominations, Skeleton Warriors, and Skeletal Mages. : :: ::;Advanced Unholy Armor :::Further increases the armor of Ghouls, Abominations, Skeleton Warriors, and Skeletal Mages. :: Gallery abomination2.gif See also * Warcraft III Abomination Quotes External links Category:Abominations